Time Will Tell
by kittycat1200
Summary: Kronos has risen again, but he has a different plan than what he tried before. All of the Titans have been freed and are on his side. He has also made a deal with someone almost as worse as him. How will the demigods be able to stop him? AU, and placed in the first series. (well, sort of.)
1. Prologue

**Hi, everybody! This is my very first story, and I'm still pretty new to Fanfiction, so please be nice! NO FLAMING! I will accept suggestions to make this better, so please don't leave a mean review. R &R! **

_Time will tell_

 **Prologue:**

Kronos slumped in his throne, his eyes narrowed and his fingers tapping. _How will I destroy Olympus?_ His brothers were angry that he had failed to destroy Olympus before, and he had to beg them to give one more chance. He had never begged before, and he already hated it. Then he sat up. He had an idea. He really didn't like it, but if it would destroy Olympus, then so be it. He just needed a mortal that could see through the mist. Kronos gave a cruel smile. Then everything would go as planned.

 **This is set in the first series, so if you're wondering, no, Kronos didn't rise three times. Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** :

Percy's POV

I was out of breath from racing Annabeth seven times, and yes, she had won all of those races. "Are we all done racing yet?" I panted, flopping down on the grass. "Just thirteen more," she begged. "Then we'll be done." "Thirteen!" I shouted, "Yeah, how about _no._ In case you have not noticed, I'm exhausted. We've ran around camp half-blood seven times, and I'm tired. I'm going to my cabin, thank you very much!"

As I walked up the hill, Charles Beckendorf, the senior counselor for the Hephaestus cabin, bumped into me. "Sorry, Percy. Didn't see you there." He blinked. "You look tired." I nodded. "I was racing Annabeth. She has a lot of energy." He nodded. "Whatever you do, do NOT race any new Hermes kids. They run ten laps around camp every morning." He laughed. Then he looked around. "Dinner!" he walked off to go eat. I followed him, looking for Annabeth. She was already sitting at her table. "Hi, Annabeth." She ignored me. I went to go get my food. I chose a hamburger and a cherry coke. I sat down, taking a sip of my drink. After I finished, I walked over to my cabin, knowing that Annabeth would still be upset with me, and I had to find a way to get her to forgive me. I climbed into my bed and fell into sleep.

When I opened my eyes, I dreamed I was in a large room full of Titans. I shivered when I saw Kronos. His words ran down my back like a knife. "Titans, hear my plan to destroy Olympus!" I froze in horror. As he told his plan, I started to sweat. This may be his sneakiest plan yet. I could still hear his voice in my head when I woke up.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kronos's POV

I was excited in an evil way. Trying to calm myself, I walked over to my throne room. I started to fire orders. Just then, my lieutenant walked into the room. His face was twisted, as if he was to ask a question. And he was. "What will we do with the mortal when we have finished phase one?" "She will be part of phase two," I replied. "Now bring me my magic workers!"

Phase one was complete. Now all we had to do was wait for a little while- about 5 years. Then phase two would start. All would be perfect after this.

5 YEARS LATER

Percy's POV

Things were new at Camp Half-Blood. There were a lot of new demigods. We got some new cabins- for instance, Iris, the rainbow goddess, and the sleep God Hypnos. There were people like Butch, son of Iris, and Leo, son of Hephaestus, the blacksmith god, and Jason, the son of Zeus. And one more (because I could go on forever), Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite. I personally thought she was kind of cute, but I was already dating Annabeth.

My biggest problem was sleep. I've been having the same dream for the last two months. I've never told anyone because it's creepy in an annoying sort of way. It's always about Kronos. Now it was about some kid. Then I remembered the strange dream I had five years ago. I think that my dreams now relate to the other from one five years ago. the memories flooded back to me, and suddenly I wished I hadn't thought about what I did. I'll go talk to Rachel, I decided. I headed off to find her.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

PERCY'S POV

I had no luck finding Rachel anywhere. Angry for no reason, I ran back to my cabin and slammed the door. I climbed into my bed and flopped my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. I sat up and looked around. To my surprise, There was my father standing in my cabin. "Hello, Percy. You seem troubled." "I guess." I muttered. Right then, things were crazy, if you ask me. "Just calm down," Poseidon said. "Things will turn out okay." "Easier said than done," I snapped. A flash of anger jumped into my father's eyes. "I'm trying to help you!" He shouted. "But you won't let m-" He broke off as someone came into the room. It was Leo. His eyes were wild with terror. He opened his mouth to talk, but closed it in confusion. He looked me for an explanation. Poseidon's arms were crossed. "What is it?" I asked. Leo answered. "The camp is under attack!"

UNKNOWN POV

My eyes were filled with glee as I took the Demigods, one by one. "You annoy me." I sighed. I snapped my fingers, and all the Demigods fell to the ground, screaming, covering their ears. Well done, the voice in my head whispered. That trick is sooo easy! I replied. Especially puny wimps like these babies. If I did that to a mortal, the least I am able to do is kill them in an instant. Less than a second even! The voice whispered back, Leave them to die. You must come. "We must go back!" I shouted. Leave them to die. Their useless. Let's go!" They all walked off. Suddenly, a large pain went into my back, and I fell to my knees. "Master, what's wrong?" "Can't… breath…" I gasped. My Lieutenant walked up to me, a cold glint in his eyes. "Leave her to die," He snarled. "She's worthless." Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Unknown POV

When I opened my eyes there was someone standing over me. It was a… demigod? From the looks of it he looked like a sea brat. "Who are you? Son of Poseidon, I'd say. You stink." The stinky sea brat clenched his jaw. "you… you… you… IDIOT! YOU'RE RIGHT, I am a son of Poseidon, and you are a daughter of… of…" he shuddered. "Nope. Still can't say it. Either way you'll die." "You annoy me, too." I grumbled. I snapped my fingers again and he fell to the ground, unconscious. I stormed out of the room and the guards there pointed their spears at me. "Freeze! Or you die!" I twisted my face in mock fear. Use your power, the voice whispered. "If you wish," I said aloud. "I will do as you say." "Goooooood." one of the guards said in slow-motion. I giggled. I waved my hand and then they too fell to the ground, unconscious. Then I walked back into the room where stinky sea Demigod lay. I put my hand on his head and he faded away into nothing.

"Well done Shala," My father praised. "You were amazing." "Thanks, Dad. Thanks for looking out for me." "You did very well taking Percy." "His name is Percy?" "Yes, my hero. His name is Percy."

Percy's POV

I groaned when I woke up. I struggled to look around. The only thing I could see was my own body. My shirt was torn, and I looked completely beat up. Where the heck was I? Seems to me I was in a lair… but who's? "Let me out!" I shouted. "I want out!" "I know." The voice startled me, and I looked around. There right next to me was a boy. And the strangest thing was, he gave off a soft blue-green glow. "My name is Ian," The boy said, and I started screaming. I was shocked. "Shh. It's okay, I won't hurt you." The boy whispered. "You… you… you… glow." I finally said. "Yes. I do." Ian replied. He nodded to someone else. There was a girl was also glowing. "That's Abigail." he nodded to another girl, who was also glowing. "That's Mckenna." Ian said to me as the Abigail girl walked over to me. She looked at me and said, "I'm going to touch you." "Don't touch me." I mumbled, trying to sound fierce. Then the girl named Mckenna said to me, "You idiot. Let her touch you." Before I could reply, Abigail touched my arm, and all the pain, all the fear, it was… gone. "What are you doing?" "I'm taking your pain away for a moment." "You're healing me?" "No. I can only take away your pain when I'm touching you." "How?" "Perhaps I should explain," Ian broke in. "We were all born in the same place in the same hospital. This evil docter, C. James Hatch, has this machine called the MEI, and I'm not really sure what it stands for. Anyway, he ran fifty-nine babies through that stupid machine, and only seventeen made it out alive. We-" "That's terrible." I said. Ian continued as he shot a glare at me, "As I was saying, we are four of those seventeen. All of these seventeen have-" "Wait," I interrupted for the second time. "There are only three of you. Just now you said there were four. Where is the fourth one?" Ian frowned. Then he smiled as he remembered. "Yes, I did forget one. Her name is-" Then he broke off, suddenly looking confused. Then he asked, "What was I saying?" He looked over at Abigail and she smiled. Then she laughed. Ian turned and glared into the darkness. He shouted, "Stop it! I know it's you!" Then both the girls laughed. Then his eyes widened. "Run! It's Tara!" he shrieked. "Uh, help me!" I shouted. "Mckenna!" Ian shouted. "Help him!" But it was too late. The people were in, and I was stuck. I couldn't get out. Just then someone came up to me. He looked strange like he was a mad man strange, like Chris Rodriguez. The man smiled. "Hello, Percy Jackson. I have been waiting. My name is Dr. Hatch."

Shala's POV

"Is it ready? I'm sick of waiting. I want it just as powerful as Dad's. Remember, if you fail, Tiggy get to eat you, and you never EVER reform." I glanced over at my sphinx, and she licked her lips hungrily. "We are going as fast as we can, mistress. It will be ready in no more than two hours." The Telkhines said nervously. "It better be." I looked at the necklace admiringly. Such a beautiful piece! I wanted to wear it so badly. Then I walked out of the room and into Mr. Sea Brat's. His room was… empty? "Father? Where is Percy?" I shouted. Dad walked into the room. "There is no need to yell, darling. I am right here." "Where is Percy? I want to see him now." "Not to worry, my love. I was just about to take you to him. He has switched cells. Now, let's go see our young Percy."

When we entered Percy's room, he glared at me. I pretended to be innocent and said, "What?" "You will not get away with this, whatever-your-name- is!" He screeched. Then he blinked. "You're pretty." He said in a dreamy voice. "Why, thank you, Percy." He blinked again, then he started screaming. I walked toward him and he shrieked louder. I glared at a girl who had just entered the room. "Stop it and leave!" I shouted. She glared at me back and left. I went from cell to cell, looking for the traitor I was looking for. Finally I found him. My "lieutenant" who betrayed me. When I entered his cell, he said, "You idiot. You've targeted the wrong person." He was ready mouth to say something else, but just then a shriek cut him off. And it was just any shriek like someone was hurt, (which I had no care for.) but the sound of a monster being vaporized or attacked. "Tiggy!" I screamed. Then I ran out of the cell, not even caring to shut the door. My guards would catch him if he got out. I had to save my sphinx. I ran to the arena, where Tiggy was defending herself. "STAY AWAY FROM TIGGY!" I let out an ear piercing shriek. I tackled anyone I could get. Finally they retreated. I looked around for Tiggy. There was no sign of her. With an even louder shriek than before, I let out a wail of grief. Just then my father came running in. "Hero, what happened? Where is Tiggy?" Then he understood. I ran toward him and he gave me big hug. I looked into his eyes and he hugged me tighter. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. Still shaky, I let go. "I'm going to get my necklace." I croaked. Then I walked to the furnace room. All the telkhines were… gone? Then I understood. My telkhines had destroyed Tiggy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **Sorry I haven't published lately! School has gotten me crazy with work, so I don't have time to write.**

Chapter 5:

Percy's POV

I let out another moan. I have had plenty of one thing, and that was plenty of darkness. And that Dr. Hatch guy was creepy. I wasn't strapped down to one of those bed thingies, but I was huddled up shivering in the corner of the prison or cell or whatever I was in. I was miserable. Voices whispered in my head, voices of people I cared about. Mom, Annabeth, Grover. "Help me!" They begged. "Mom! Annabeth! Grover! Don't worry- I'm coming!" I shouted. "Too late," The Titan Lord Kronos cackled. My plan has already succeeded! You are much too late." "No!" I screamed. "Help! Help me save my friends, anyone!"

Suddenly all the fear shut off. I heard a girl scream outside my cage. Then my door fell down and 9 total and complete strangers came into my cell. The strongest of those strangers lifted my skinny body over his shoulders and carried me out of the room. Then we all took off running.

I screamed and flailed when we all got outside and the door closed. "Shut up!" Hissed a boy that looked about 15 years old. He was also leading the group away from the gigantic compound. "Okay," I grumbled. "But what do I call you?" The boy replied, "You'll memorize our names soon enough. Alright, Electroclan! We need to get on the move! Taylor, do roll call. Zeus, stand guard. Ian, keep look out." Ian nodded. "And you…" The boy who took charge looked at me. "Keep out of trouble and be quiet."

Annabeth's POV

I sat in my bed feeling cold and miserable. Whoever kidnapped Percy was going to pay, big time. I mean letting the Ares Cabin let them do whatever they want with him big time, and that was the biggest punishment ever in Camp Half-Blood. And the Ares Cabin did some pretty crazy things. I need to get over this, I told myself. Percy will be back safe and sound. Well, maybe not safe and sound, but he will be home. I wandered off to go and train. I gripped my dagger in my hand and began jabbing a dummy.

Suddenly a shriek made my blood freeze. It was coming from the border! I gave the dummy I was using one last kick to the face and ran off to see what was going on. A girl was bravely attacking a Kindly One, and from the looks of it, it was the monster that had given the scream. The girl quickly killed the monster and hid behind a tree close to the border. Everyone stared in shock. "Well?" One demigod called out. "Are you scared?" The girl slowly came out of her hiding place. She was terrified. Chiron pushed his way to the front. "Come over here, child. Let your Godly parent claim you." The girl slowly crossed the border. the she looked up.

Nothing happened.

"One of the Gods has broken their oath! They did not claim their daughter!"

 **So, what do you think? Just so you know, I don't have time to write long chapters, so I will post them short. And if you want to know, the reason I threw an Annabeth POV is so you could see what was going on in Camp Half-Blood. I'll do that every so often until Percy gets back. Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

Annabeth's POV

Everyone exploded in shock. I was surprised myself. I ran to Chiron to ask him what to do next. "We will go to Mount Olympus," He declared. "And Zeus will punish the God that broke the oath. Annabeth, you may decide who goes." "Will do," I replied. "Everyone QUIET!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone was shut up with in three seconds. "Now we will take a group of demigods to Olympus,¨ I announced. ¨From the Ares Cabin...¨ I Iooked around. ¨Clarrise, choose two of your best warriors. They may try to make us leave. The Gods say their perfect, so it will be embarrassing for them to break an oath they swore on River Styx for.¨ ¨Okay, smart girl,¨ Clarrise snapped back. ¨Tell us what to do, we don´t care about the reasons.¨ I sighed. ¨Okay. Hephaestus Cabin...¨ I did the same thing with a few of the other cabins. We ended up with about twenty demigods plus the new demigod. They were going to have a lot of trouble getting past us.

When we got to the Empire State Building, the new demigod was looking excited. ¨What do we call you?¨ I asked her. She met my gaze steadily. ¨You can call me Shala,¨ She replied.

I marched up to the front desk and the man looked up. ¨600th floor,¨ I declared. The man looked at me dully. ¨There s no 600th floor, kid,¨ He grunted. ¨Move along.¨ ¨Clarrise!¨ I called over. ¨Give this man a reason why we need to go to the 600th floor.¨ Clarrise marched up, flanked by two of her siblings. ¨Listen here, sissy girl,¨ She growled. ¨You let us up or we kill you. I´ve killed lots of people before. For me, killing someone is like licking a lollipop for you.¨ Clarrise grabbed the guard´s wrist and began to twist it. The man´s eyes widened. ¨Okay, you can go!¨ He said quickly. Clarrise let go of the man´s wrist and we marched past him, snatching the card as I tossed him a golden dratchma. ¨Okay, everyone,¨ I announced. As we go to Olympus, Chiron, me, Clarrise, and Shala will go on the elevator first. Only Shala will go the Throne Room. The rest of us will stand guard. Understand?¨ Everyone approved of my plan.

When the elevator dinged, us four got off, Chiron stepped out of his wheelchair. He studied Shala closely. ¨Be careful, Shala.¨ He warned. She nodded. Then she stepped into the Throne Room

Zeus and the Gods were all sitting in their thrones.

¨And what,¨ said Zeus. ¨do you think you are doing here?¨

Percy´s POV

I did what the boy told me to do. I stayed out of trouble and kept quiet. When I was strong enough to walk, Jack let me down and I was able to keep place. I would sometimes stumble, but Taylor would help me catch my balance. For the first time since I was captured, I felt peace.

Shala´s POV

I bowed to the King of Gods. Then I looked over to the other demigods as they closed the door. Then I turned back to Zeus. ¨I came here because my father did not claim me, sir.¨ I replied. ¨Call me Lord, not sir.¨ He snapped. I bowed. ¨I´m sorry, Lord. But I came here because I am a demigod, Lord, and my father did not claim me, Lord.¨ Zeus looked at me, confused. ¨And you are...¨ ¨Shala Evans, Lord.¨ I said, putting my fingers around my necklace. It began to glow with power. ¨But I know who my father is, Lord.¨ Zeus looked surprised. ¨Then who is it?¨ The power began to become visible. Then all the Gods looked surprised. Then I began to chant. ¨ _Eímai i kóri tou Krónou! Thánatos stous theoús!_ ¨ I cried. ¨ _Krónos échei kánei típota láthos! Oi theoí aichaílotos! Pánta!_ Magic swirled around the Gods, and Athena was the first one to react. ¨ _Pós tolmás na paírnei to fylakisméno!_ ¨ She roared. But I was louder. ¨ _I dýnami Krónou échei apokatastatheí!_ ¨ I screamed. Zeus wailed in horror. ¨ _Kanéna!_ No!¨

But it was too late. The words were said, the magic was done. The time of the Gods is over. The time of the Titans had begun. Again.

 **So, what do you think? If you want to know what I wrote on greek, just look it up on google. Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Zeus´s POV

I collapsed, and I couldn't even help it. I looked silly, falling on my face. That girl was a daughter of Kronos? Then I looked around and saw all the other gods falling, too. "What's going on?" he screeched, and at the exact same time, he saw nothing.

Shala´s POV

I clasped the necklace around my neck. Immediately I heard the screeches of the Gods. ¨Shut up, all of you, or i´m going to throw you to the bottom of the ocean!¨ I snapped. _Ah, but I can control the sea, fool._ Came the voice of Poseidon. ¨You can't use your powers as long as you are in this necklace,¨ I said smugly. _Oh, you don't want to keep us in here Shala,_ the voice of Aphrodite crooned. _We could destroy this necklace and then destroy you. You may as well let us out now, and we promise to not hurt you. Promise._ ¨You will not hurt me if I let you out,¨ I muttered. _Nice going, Aphrodite._ Demeter muttered. Aphrodite said sharply, _Silence. I have to keep this up. It will take a bit to get us out of this necklace, even when I use charmspeak._ Her voice switched to charmspeak: _Let us out of the necklace, and we will not destroy you._ Her voice was turned really firm. _Out!_ She hissed, and I quickly unclasped the necklace. _Fool! Don´t let them out, they will destroy you either way._ Kronos snarled in my mind. _Did you destroy Tiggy?_ I thought. _I did it so you can focus on the mission you were supposed to do, and not worry about some stupid sphinx!_ He spat. My blood turned to ice. _You don´t ne-_

I shut him out. I sent him one last thought: _You are not my father._

Percy´s POV

¨There´s a river nearby,¨ Ian muttered. ¨and a family of beavers building a dam, and a safe house by that, just as the voice said.¨ _There´s a dam safe house nearby,_ I thought, and laughed. ¨There´s a group of dam beavers. I could use a dam snack. I want to sleep in a dam bed.¨ I laughed again. ¨Quiet!¨ Jack hissed. ¨Zeus, yo-¨

¨Why is he named Zeus? Zeus would not be happy. He would find us at the dam safe house. He will find me sleeping in the dam bed. Throw me in the dam water. Do it now.¨ I muttered, still giggling. The short boy muttered, ¨Throw him in. It´ll wake him up. Throw him in the dam water.¨ and laughed. Jack dragged me over, and I was still giggling me head off. He lifted me up over the water and threw me in.

¨Wheeeee!¨ I squealed.

When I hit the water, felt all my strength surge back into me. My mind cleared. I didn't feel like a stupid goose anymore. I decided to explore the lake.

I found some fish. I stayed there for more than a half hour. When I emerged from the water, Jack looked ready to jump in. He froze. Then he spat, ¨How did you stay under there for so long? You should be dead. I grinned broadly. ¨Not when you´re a son of Poseidon,¨ I said. Jack stormed into the water and grabbed my shirt. ¨Not funny,¨ He snarled. Then he yelped with surprise. He leaped out of the way. I shrugged. I had made a itty bitty hurricane around Jack. ¨I´m going to do it the other way, I don't want you soaked. Wave!¨ Instantly a wave surged up and crashed on the other bank. The small boy stared in disbelief. ¨How… you… what… water..." I looked at him. ¨What is your name?¨ I said. The boy thought, as if he were deciding if to answer that. ¨You can call me Michael.¨ he said finally.

Annabeth's POV

Shala burst from the room, her eyes wide with fear. ¨The Gods! Something has happened!¨ she cried. Chiron said, ¨Annabeth, come with me.¨ and he led me to the throne room, Shala stepping on my feet.

I see what Shala ment now.

The throne room had been trashed. It looked like the thrones had been smashed and, oh, Gods. The Gods. The Gods themselves… they're bodies were lying on the floor. Shala´s eyes were tearing up. I drew my dagger, being careful. Suddenly Shala flinched. Then she grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a place where no one could here us. ¨Can I trust you?¨ she whispered. ¨What?¨ I muttered back. ¨If I tell you this, you have to swear on River Styx not to tell _anyone._ Promise?¨ Shala insisted. ¨Yes,¨ I breathed back. Shala looked around. ¨I´m the daughter of… Kronos,¨ She confessed.

¨ _What?_ ¨

Michael´s POV

¨You can call me Michael.¨

Gosh, how could have I been so stupid? I nervously up. A huge bird had flown overhead. ¨What?¨ Ian muttered. I gave Ian a confused look. ¨That bird looked weird. Like a human,¨ Ian added thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes. Then the sound of a shotgun went off. ¨In!¨ Taylor said quickly. No one hesitated as we rushed into the safe house. Percy pushed past me. _What?_ I thought. He was completely dry. I grabbed Percy and dragged him to the nearest room and locked the door. ¨How are you dry?¨ I said quietly. Percy took a deep breath. How did I know his name? The voice had told me to go rescue him. We nearly failed. ¨Tell me now.¨ I was angry. ¨I´ll tell you once you let me go.¨ Percy grumbled. I hesitated. Then, reluctantly, I let him sit down on the bed. Percy took a deep breath. ¨You know the greek Gods, like Zeus?¨

¨Yeah.¨

¨They're real.¨

¨Great. Just _great._ Another thing to add to my plate. Oh, no, it fell off!¨ I said sarcastically.

Percy rolled his eyes. 


End file.
